The Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center is a matrix Center which draws upon the depth of basic scientific research and clinical expertise of the Duke University Medical Center to enhance it's mission to advance our understanding of the molecular basis for malignancy and translate that knowledge into effective approaches to the treatment, control, and prevention of cancer. The formal structure of the CCSG consists of II Established Research Programs, 15 Shared Resources, six Senior Leaders, and a Protocol Review and Monitoring System. Funds are also requested for Administration, Program Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds, and Protocol-Specific Research. The Research Programs have been significantly restructured to enhance the exploration of rapidly evolving areas of cancer research and to strengthen the input of basic and translational research into clinical trials. The Programs proposed are l) Cell Regulation and Transmembrane Signaling, 2) Nucleic Acid Biology and Chemistry, 3) Cellular and Structural Biology, 4) Molecular Oncology and Cancer Genetics, 5) Cancer 1mmunobiology, 6) Radiation Oncology/ Hyperthermia, 7) Neurooncology, 8) Experimental Therapeutics, 9) Bone Marrow Transplantation, 10) Breast and Ovarian Oncology, and II) Cancer Prevention, Detection, and Control Research. The previous Shared Resources have been carefully evaluated, reconfigured, and reduced in number from 23 to 15 to more effectively meet the needs of our peer- reviewed, funded Program members. The increased emphasis on investigator initiated clinical trials has resulted in an increase of 250% in clinical trials of this type approved and monitored by the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee since 1993. Over the same interval peer- reviewed grants and contracts to Cancer Center members have increased from $56.6 million to $103.1 million.